Inbetween
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU;Maddison One shot...sequel to 'Aftermath'


"In Between"

**Hey Peoples!**

**So, I'm back again with the one-shot sequel to 'Aftermath'… I think I'm in the mood for one shots, full fics are a little too much work right now LOL…I went back and re read 'Aftermath' and…I actually like it; at first I didn't, but now…something about it touches me, it moves me, makes me think 'DAMN! I'm a good writer' LOL. Its AU, but pretty much follows the storyline of both Grey's and PPP, Chronicling Mark and Addison's journey together starting with Mark's arrival in Seattle (2x18) to Addison leaving for LA (PPP1x01), to Addison's first return to Seattle Grace after moving to LA (4x12),to Addison returning to Seattle for Archer's surgery(2x15/5x15), to Addison helping Mark with Sloane's baby(3x11/6x11), to Callie having Sofia(7x18), leading up to the present day. I hope you guys enjoy…**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…the dialogue and characters (besides Emily and Noah) are all courtesy of Shonda Rhimes/ABC**

…..

Seattle, Washington-24 Hours later

Mark Sloan took the first flight out of JFK to Seattle, and when he got there, he didn't waste any time hailing a cab to Seattle Grace Hospital. When he got there he walked up to the surgical floor, approached the nurses station and began unknowingly flirting with Dr. Meredith Grey (who just so happened to be Derek's ex girlfriend), as she stood reading a patient chart

"Evasive non small sew with a history of COPD? Guy's pretty much a goner huh?" He said, taking a glace at the chart

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger…are you new here?"

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town"

"You get used to it"

"Makes me wanna stay in bed all day"

"We just met and already you're talking about bed, not very subtle"

"Subtle has never been my strong suit…so…you ever go out with co workers?"

"I uh make it a rule not to"

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here"

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would that be wrong?"

"Meredith" she said extending her hand, but before Mark can give her his name, he was met with a fist to the face from Derek

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asked Derek, who was wincing in pain from the punch

"That was Mark" Derek replied…

…..

"Derek and I always did have the same taste in women" Mark later told Meredith as she cleaned his wound

"Excuse me?"

"You're Derek's lusty intern right? I heard about you all the way back in New York, you're famous"

"Well, I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common"

"We're the dirty mistresses"

"I suppose we are"

"My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that it's because behind this rugged and confidant exterior that I'm self destructive and self loathing to an almost pathological degree"

"Hey, we do have a lot in common"

"You know it's funny, Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the throws and just turns around and walks away but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding…interesting don't you think?" he smirked as he had Meredith hold up a mirror as he proceeded to stitch up his own face because despite being a cocky arrogant bastard who had proven too many times that he was unable to 'keep it in his pants', Mark Sloan was _damn_ good at his job...

….

"_Punching out people on my surgical floor!_ _My_ head of neurosurgery punching out people on _my_ surgical floor!" Richard Webber exclaimed as he Derek and Addison sat in the conference room, as Addison gave Derek and ice pack to place on his hand

"Put the ice pack on your hand" Addison said softly

"My hand is fine"

"Put the _damn_ ice on your two million dollar a year hand! Now, would someone tell me what the _hell_ happened?" Richard asked as Derek looked to Addison to explain, since, after all Mark was _her mess_

"That was Mark" Addison said softly

"Who's Mark?"

"He and Derek used to work together back in New York and um, they were, we were all close friends…until Derek found us in bed together" Addison said

"You put your weight behind it?" Richard asked Derek

"Yes Sir"

"Well alright then" Richard said simply as he walked out of the room

"What the hell is he doing here Addison?" Derek asked as he glared at her as she placed her head in her hands and sighed…

….

"Oh come on! You're not even a little bit happy to see me" Mark asked as he followed Addison as she practically ran across the CAT walk.

"Go home! Whatever it is you came here to do just drop it and leave" Addison said as she leaned against the railing; there was something about that damn Mark Sloan that unnerved her…but in a good way that she couldn't resist...but right now she had to because he was ruining things for her and Derek

"We all made mistakes Addison, all 3 of us, but somehow I lost my best friend and the woman that I love"

"Please don't say that"

"He doesn't know how we felt? He doesn't know you stayed with me after he left? How can you expect a marriage to work if you can't be honest with him?"

"Why are you here?"

"For one reason: to bring you home; I miss you Addison"

"I'm in love with my husband"

"But Derek's not in love with you, he's in love with that intern and he's not even trying to hide it…why would you want to stick around for that?"

"Mark, what the hell are you really doing here?"

"I needed to see you; I read some stuff about abortions and I came all this way just to tell you, that I know it wasn't a decision that you'd made easily and I'm sorry I said all of that horrible shit to you before you left...I don't hate you, I could never hate you" he told her

Mark's words instantly took Addison back to the day of her abortion...

FLASHBACK

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd sat in a private medical clinic that evening on the upper east side of Manhattan, her legs crossed, her foot doing that nervous tappy thing it always did when she was either nervous or impatient (today she was both), her fingers slightly drumming the black Prada bag sitting on her lap as she waited impatiently for her name to be called. She was relieved that it was after hours where no one could see her; all it took was a phone call to Savvy, who had a client, whose doctor performed abortions, all she had to do was give her name when she arrived at the clinic, everything else would be taken care of; the clinic was empty with the acceptation of the receptionist and the janitor who was so engrossed in his cleaning and the headphones in his ears that he didn't have a clue what the hell was going on. She sat there thinking for a while, one hand placed on the small swell of her stomach. She looked in the mirror that morning as she dressed; she could see the small bump starting to show, although Mark insisted that there was nothing to see, but she knew it was there. she sat in her car for nearly an hour, agonizing over what she should do; apart of her desperately wanted to keep the baby, but she had an image to protect, and she had to think of her husband, even though he'd moved to the woods and started dating a fucking intern. She also thought about Mark and what he'd think of her once he found out, but...he wasn't ready to be a father-not yet anyways. He'd just be yet another man in Addison's life to let her down, only this time there'd be a child involved who would have to endure the heartbreak of not having a father around. She was ashamed and embarrassed and alone. How in the hell had a woman like Addison Shepherd fallen so far from grace? She was the foremost renowned neonatal surgeon in the country and no she sat here, in this office like a commoner, trying to rid her life of this 'little indiscretion'. "Ms. Montgomery, the doctor will see you now" the young looking nurse told her as she stood and headed towards the back. It was the right decision at the time...

...

"Mark, I..." and before she knew it, she was in tears

"Oh red, I know, I know, it must've been hard for you to do it, to be there all alone, with no one to hold your hand...Shh, I'm sorry Addison" Mark said comforting her

"What the hell is this?" Derek exclaimed as she saw his wife and her ex lover (his former best friend) embracing

"Look Derek, this isn't working...it hasn't been working, long before our affairs...it was good while it lasted, but let's face it: we're both in love with other people...let's not kid ourselves anymore...just sign the divorce papers" Addison said looking at her husband

"Addison I..."

"No Derek, there's no need to explain; we let our careers get in the way of our marriage...we weren't having sex in New York and we sure aren't having sex here, we didn't even bother to fight anymore, we were both miserable...let's just put ourselves out of our misery and end it, like 2 civilized adults...I don't want spousal support or any of that, we can split everything 50/50, but I am going to stay in Seattle; I signed a contract...let's just get this over with so that you can be with Meredith...and I can be with Mark" she said softly

"You really want that?"

"You don't love me anymore...I see the way you look at Meredith, you wish I was her...there's nothing I can do to change that...so I'm letting you go, go be with the woman who makes you happy Derek"...

….

6 Weeks later

Addison Forbes Montgomery and Derek Shepherd sat across from each other in a meeting with their lawyer's office, finalizing their divorce.

"So, Dr. Montgomery has made it perfectly clear that she does not want any spousal support…and you're sure about that Dr. Montgomery?" the lawyer asked

"I'm sure"

"Okay, so, you'll split everything down the middle, stocks, bonds, 401Ks, with Dr. Montgomery's trust fund remaining in her name…now the real estate is where it gets tricky"

"Let me make it simple for you: All I want is the land in Seattle, Addison can have the rest"

"You're sure Dr. Shepherd?"

"I'm sure"

"Hold on, he's up to something, I came here to fight over cds and an old crystal vase...what's going on?"

"Addison, like you said, our marriage was over long before your affair with Mark and long before Meredith…neither one of us was ready to pull the plug, but now we have; you can move on and be happy with…Mark, and I can be with Meredith"

"You're sure? You're not going to give me hell at work are you?"

"No Addison I won't, you said it, we're ending our divorce like 2 civilized adults and I'd like us to still be friends"

"So you'll tell Grey that she and her little friends that they can stop hating me and to stop calling me an evil bitch and Satan's whore and all those other awful names they call me"

"I didn't think name calling bothered _you_ but fine, I'll ask them to stop"

"And you won't be mad when Mark starts working as head of plastics?"

"WHAT? I said I forgave you not him!"

"You can't be serious? How is it that you can forgive me, but not Mark?"

"That's different; he was my best friend who slept with my wife... I don't want to have to look up and see his face everyday…I'd much rather look at your lovely face"

"Oh, so it's perfectly okay for me to have to look at your mistress everyday after you slept with her at the prom, something which I was clueless about until I found her _panties in your coat pocket_…_You_ took _me _back Derek, I didn't ask you one time to stay with me, you decided to stay, to give us another chance; I didn't force you not to sign the divorce papers the first time…

"Ah…point taken, so wait, you were the one who put Meredith's panties on the bulletin board?"

"...So I'm guessing you'll have no problem with Mark working here as the head of plastics then?"

"I guess I can deal with it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Thank You"

"Yeah whatever…just…just be careful Addison, this is Mark we're talking about here; the bastard isn't capable of showing another human being love, well not a woman at least, not unless he's having sex with her…I'd hate to see you end up hurt, but Mark is your choice, one I can't understand so..." Derek said coming around to Addison's side of the table, giving her one last kiss as the two stood and headed to work.

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was officially divorced…

…

"My God I've missed you Red" Mark told Addison that night as she lay on top of him in bed, his arms wrapped around her, as she rested her head in his chest

"Derek said something today"

"Yeah, what'd he say? Because I'll kick his ass...what? You guys aren't married anymore; you're my woman now so tell me whether or not I need to kick his ass"

"He said, that I should be careful…because he said you'd hurt me"

"Addison, I'd never…"

"But you did Mark, all those horrible things you said to me before I left New York"

"Addison, you aborted my child, our child"

"You weren't ready to be a father Mark"

"How can you say that?"

"When I left New York…Charlene, the peds nurse…did you think she was the only one I knew about?"

"You, you knew?"

"You didn't try and be discrete Mark; besides, I was already the bitch of Mt. Sinai; those peds and NICU nurses were looking for any opportunity to tell me who you were sleeping with"

"The nurses told you?"

"You always have had a thing for nurses Mark, even during our residency"

Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Addison, "This time…I don't wanna hurt you Addison, I won't hurt you…I love you" he said kissing her tenderly…

…

4 months later

Mark Sloan lay in bed early that morning. Once his eyes fluttered open, he realized what day it was: today was the day that Addison was due to give birth to their child…if she hadn't gotten an abortion. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Addison, his Red, big and pregnant; he smiled at the thought. He figured she knew what day it was as well. He often wondered if she thought about it, the abortion and today, (when she told him about the pregnancy, he went out and got a Yankees onesie and a calendar which marked the due date of their baby…he found both the onesie and the calendar in a box of Addison's things when he helped her move out of Derek's trailer and into her apartment; he got his own apartment, but spent most of his time at Addison's). He rolled over to her side of the bed but felt no Addison. He sat up, stretched, yawned a little, wiping his eyes, scanning the room for his woman. "Red? Addison?" he called out. He got out of bed when he heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom.

"Addie? You okay?"

"Ugh! Do I look okay to you?"

"No, you actually look like hell…"

"Shut up!" She said before leaning her head back into the toilet to throw up again

"You catch a bug or something?"

"Oh yeah I caught a bug alright…a nine month bug"

"What?"

"Mark I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened as he slowly took a step back, the wall being the only thing holding him up at this point; these things didn't happen often, so he knew that Addison telling him she was pregnant on the day their aborted child was supposed to be born was a sign; Mark wasn't exactly a religious person, but he knew that God (or whatever higher being up there) was trying to tell them that this kid was meant to be.

"It's a sign"

"What?" Addison said looking at him as she stood up wiping her mouth as she flushed the toilet

"It's a sign; this kid's meant to live"

"Mark, you sound like a crazy person right now" Addison said as she turned on the water in the sink so she could brush her teeth

"You know what today is?"

"Yeah, it's the 28th why?"

"I know but, do you know what_ today_ is?"

Addison stopped brushing her teeth, and turned to face Mark, her eyes welling up with tears, "You don't have to remind me…I _know _what today is, I just…didn't want to think about it"

"You don't think it's a sign: you telling me you're pregnant on day our aborted kid's supposed to be born…You don't think that isn't a sign"

Addison turned away from him, facing the mirror; she lifted her shirt and placed a hand to her belly and smiled

"...It's definitely a sign" Addison said as she turned to face Mark, giving him a passionate kiss, as he carefully placed her onto the counter, as she pulled his shirt over his head as they made love…right there…in the bathroom...and again…in her bedroom…they were exceptionally late for work that morning, causing the chief to give them a glare when they walked in

"Addison! Sloan! Where the hell have you two been?

"We were um…celebrating" Addison said grinning at Mark

"Celebrating what?" the chief asked

"She's pregnant!" Mark shouted picking Addison up and spinning her around, giving her a kiss

"Who's pregnant?" Derek asked as he walked over to the nurses' station, noticing Mark and Addison with huge grins on their faces

"Addison" Mark said proudly

"Oh…congratulations" Derek said simply giving Addison a peck on the cheek before turning his attention to his paperwork

"Wait, hold on, you're not gonna scream, get mad, tell me I'm the worst person ever…nothing?" Addison asked

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because your best friend got your ex wife pregnant"

"Did you just hear what you said: my _ex_ wife, and Mark is _not_ my best friend, hell he's not even my friend, and I can't stop you from getting pregnant by inappropriate men Addison; you're an adult, but congratulations, I know how much you've wanted a baby" Derek said kissing her cheek again before walking away.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Mark asked

"I think…I think that was a sign"

"Another sign?"

"Yeah, a sign that this, that we're gonna be okay"

"You mean the 3 of us?"

"Yeah" she said turning to face him "the three of us" she said giving him a kiss…

….

6 ½ months later

"Alright Red you can do this, just one more push" Mark told Addison as she prepared to give birth to their child; he'd been waiting 9 months and 15 and a half hours for this moment.

"No I can't! She's stuck! She doesn't wanna come out!" Addison wailed

"You can do this Addison, she's ready, you're ready, I'm ready, we're ready Addie" Mark coached her

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! This is baby isn't ready to come out, she doesn't wanna be born"

"But she has to Addison; we made it this far, remember? She's our second chance…you can do this Addie, just one more big push and our girl will be here" Mark said kissing Addison's forehead….

"Oh my God look at her Addison, she's beautiful Red" Mark said a few hours later as he held their daughter in his arms, he chuckled once he saw Addison had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her forehead, causing her to stir a little bit

"Hello gorgeous" Mark said smiling at her

"Mmmm, thanks but I look and feel like hell…Hi…Hi Emily, hi baby girl"

"Emily?"

"Yeah, I like that name…it was either that or Lilly"

"Nah, I like Emily better…Emily Rose Montgomery-Sloan, you like that name don't you Em?"

"Montgomery-Sloan?"

"Yeah, she should have both her mommy _and _her daddy's name…she see agrees, don't you Em? You wanna be a Montgomery _and_ a Sloan don' you? Yes you do"

Addison smiled at how loving and attentive Mark was to their daughter; maybe she had underestimated him…just maybe

….

6 months later

"Why is there a letter of resignation on my desk?" Richard asked Addison one afternoon as she scrubbed out of surgery

"I told you I got a job offer"

"I don't want to hear this again: working at a private medical co-op, moving to LA, this is not _my_ Addison; my Addison is a world class neonatal surgeon, _my_ Addison lives to cut"

"_Your_ Addison would have been promoted to chief of surgery so stop 'Addisoning' me… I want a change, I need a change and this is how I'm gonna do it: in LA with those people…Now I can walk away angry or I can walk away with your blessing, either way Richard, I'm going"…

3 days later…

"Has anyone seen Dr. Sloan?" Addison asked as she stood at the nurses' station a few days later

"No why? And what's this about you moving to LA?" Derek asked

"I got a job offer from Naomi to come and work at her practice"

"And Mark's just gonna let you pack up and move Emily away from Seattle?"

"He has no choice, I'm have primary custody of Emily…This has nothing to do with Mark, this is about me"

"I saw Dr. Sloan, he was heading for an on call room a little while ago" Alex Karev told Addison…

"Mark I-Really? Again? You have got to be kidding me Mark!" Addison said as she stormed away from the on call room…Just when she thought they might actually have a chance, he proved her wrong; she should have known he wasn't ready for this, for her, for them as a couple; he wasn't ready for Emily, he wasn't ready to be apart of a family; Derek was right…dammit. She hated when he was right. She'd caught him for the third time that week, doing another woman after he'd promised to come home to be with her and Emily. This time it was that ortho chic…Torres, who she thought was her friend, yeah right...

"Addison you have to listen to me!" he said as she stormed away from him after finding him pounding into Torres in an on call room.

"There's nothing to explain Mark, you _clearly_ said everything that needed to be said; matter of fact I think Torres did all of the talking for you"

"Addison, will you just wait a second!"

"Just stop Mark! Just stop! Its done, _we're_ done"

"What about Emily? What about us as a family?"

"Family? Ha! You should've thought about that before I found you WITH THREE NURSES AND TORRES! And don't you worry about Emily…You can come and visit her in LA…_if_ I let you anywhere near her"

"What do mean if? She's my daughter Addison! What do you mean 'I can come and visit her in LA' what the hell is going on Addison? You're taking my kid and running to LA?"

"No Mark, I am not _running_ to LA; if you'd bothered to come home or answer your damn phone, you'd know that I decided to take Naomi's job offer you stupid son of a bitch!"

"So you're taking Naomi's job offer because I was screwing Callie?"

"No Mark, me taking the job offer had nothing to do with you…I'm doing this for me… I had already planned on taking the offer; I turned in my letter of resignation a couple of days ago…I'm doing this for me, not you, this is about what I want and what I need"

"What you want? What you need? There you go again, being selfish, only thinking about you! Not about what your daughter needs!"

"Are you kidding me? We're doing this, having this conversation….again? You really think that it's better to have Emily grow up with a father who's too busy to pay attention to her because he's off screwing some nurse or some Ortho chic? Do you really think that that's what she deserves?"

"Oh so it's better for her to grow up in big beautiful fancy LA without a dad? Once again, it's all about Addison…God you're still a selfish bitch after all these years!"

"You know what Mark? Keep that attitude up and…"

"AND WHAT?"

"AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE EMILY AGAIN THAT'S WHAT!" Addison shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare at them…

"I'm going Mark, Richard gave his blessing and I'm going…"

….

2 months later

She woke up with a hangover, a pounding headache in a bed and a room she didn't remember. When her eyes did come into focus, she saw Mark half naked, cradling their daughter in his arms as he gave her a bottle.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why are you naked?" she asked groggily, her head still resting on the pillow

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, I came back for a surgery, you asked me to bring Emily, I went out for drinks with Callie and Hahn and… that's all I remember"

"Well we were all at Joe's and I asked you to dance with me and we started talking and…here we are: you, me and Em, back together again as a family"

"Did…did we have sex last night?" she asked before peaking underneath the covers to see that she was naked; they had indeed had sex the previous night

"Yeah we did…a couple times actually…so, were you serious about all of that stuff you said last night?" he asked as he and Emily crawled back into bed with her

"What did I tell you last night? And did we have sex while Emily was here?"

"No. she wouldn't have been able to stand the noise…hell we got a couple noise complaints, because you kept _begging_ me to fuck you again…and again…and again…and…"

"Okay Mark, I get the point…so um, who watched her last night?"

"Bailey did…you called her remember? You were clearly too drunk to bring Emily back here so she said she could stay the night…I went and got her this morning, and we've been having some daddy-daughter-time haven't we Em? Yeah, we had daddy-daughter –time while mommy slept off that nasty hangover didn't we? Yes we did"

"Okay do you _have_ to share everything with her? There are some things that children just do not need to know"

"She's only a few months old Addison, it's not like she gets what I'm saying"

"Still, can you watch what you say around her…please?" she said as an odd silence (on Addison's part) filled the room. After sitting there on the bed, eyeing Mark and his interactions with Emily, she sat up, making sure to cover herself, because she didn't want Mark to see her naked…again, as she reached on the ground fishing around for some form of clothing to cover herself; Mark tossed her his t-shirt as she looked back at him, rolling her eyes as he chuckled as she slipped the shirt on before getting out of bed, stopping to grab some fresh clothes before heading for the shower.

"You're daddy's still got it Em…he has mommy whipped"…

….

Los Angeles, California-4 ½ weeks later

"Oh Addison, you are definitely pregnant, almost 5 weeks along…baby's growing fine…good heartbeat…everything looks good" Naomi said shaking her head at her friend; Addison was actually surprised that Naomi agreed to do this for her, after all she still wasn't speaking to her (or to Sam) since they'd taken over the practice

"This cannot be happening to me, not again" she groaned

"You and Mark? Really Addison? What the hell is it with you and that man?"

"You're really one to talk Nae, what, with you sleeping with Sam and all"

"Sam and I were married"

"And Mark and I have Emily together"

"Yeah and he's also the man you cheated on your husband with, whom he happened to be best friends with"

"Look, if you're going to judge me then I can find a private OB to do this…"

"Addison, I'm not judging, I'm just…what is it about Mark Sloan?"

"Naomi…if I could tell you then I wouldn't be in the current situation I'm in right now…he's like heroine"

"Excuse me? Did you just say Mark Sloan is like heroine?"

"No, I mean, I'm starting to know what drug addicts feel like, it's like you have this urge to do something that you know is totally wrong…but…"

"You just can't help it?"

"I just can't help it Nae, it's like I want to stop, but I can't stop…what the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're a woman in love Addie"

"No, I cannot love Mark Sloan"

"You two have a child and a half together Addison, there's something there"

"We…its wrong Nae, it was wrong when we slept together when I was married…it was wrong then and it sure is hell is wrong now"

"It's clear you still love him, and any fool could realize that he's madly in love with you, I mean the man comes down every weekend to see his daughter…why is it so wrong?"

Naomi's words that make Addison remember back to a time when things were simple between the two of them; back in New York when he was her BGF(best guy friend) who's arms she would fall asleep into, who would laugh at all of her cheesy jokes, who would let her cry and get insanely drunk and do stupid things and wouldn't judge her…then she thinks about when it all got complicated: the affair, the abortion, the divorce, his cheating…

"Because it was never meant to be, that's why" …

2 ½ weeks later

"Mark, there's something we need to talk about" Addison said as she joined him out on the deck as he played with Emily

"What is it Addie? Is it about your SWAT cop boyfriend?"

"No, this is about us"

"Us? What do you mean us? There is no…"

"Mark I'm pregnant…and it's yours"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"So what does this mean for you and the SWAT cop? I mean how's he gonna feel knowing that you got knocked up by your Ex…again?"

"It was before Kevin and I got serious"

"Doesn't mean he's not gonna feel weird about it"

"He knows my situation with you is very…delicate; he said he understands"

"You're sure Addison, because I'd hate to have to kick his cop ass"

"Like you could really kick his ass? And he's not a cop…he's SWAT!"

"So, cop/SWAT like there's really much of a difference"

"God you are such an ass"

…..

2 months later

"So, you and the cop are done huh?" Archer asked his little sister as they sat in her living room one evening watching her young daughter play

"Yeah, I think he was intimidated by Mark…and that crap you told him didn't help much either" she said hitting him with a pillow

"You know I was right Addie; you and a cop? Please"

"He wasn't a cop alright, he was SWAT, and I really liked him"

"Yeah, but he didn't like the fact that you were pregnant by your ex did he?"

"I got pregnant before Kevin and I got serious"

"But still you got pregnant…by your ex; by the way what the hell is the status between the two of you? Are you together? Aren't you together? Because with the way Sloan's been hanging out here I'd swear you two were a couple"

"We're not…we're Emily's parents that's all"

"Uh huh, so would you care to explain how the hell you ended up pregnant by Mark….again?"

"It was drunken night of nostalgic sex alright"

"Uh huh…whatever you say Addie, you just keep on denying your feelings about Mark"

The truth was, she didn't want to deny her feelings about Mark; each time she wanted to give in to her feelings, she thought about it: the affair, the abortion, the horrible things they'd said to each other, the cheating…no….maybe if the circumstances were different…just maybe they'd have a real shot and making things work between the two of them…

…

Los Angeles, 5 ½ months later

"Come on, Come on pick up…Derek, I need you" Addison said into her phone as she began telling her ex husband about her brother's condition which required surgery, something only he could do, and something only she trusted him to do….

"We should be in Seattle in about 3 hours…Nae, come with me, he'd want you there" she said as she helped Naomi into the ambulance.

"Go, go I got Maya" Sam told his ex wife as he stood watching the ambulance drive away…

Seattle, 1 week later

"Okay Addison, everything looks to be doing great with Archer, so, I will have the nurses give you all of the necessary paper work so that you can take him home" Derek told her as they stood at the nurses station

"Thanks for this Derek, it really means a lot to…oh…oh that's not good" Addison said placing a hand to her stomach after feeling a sharp pain and water running down her legs

"You alright Addison?"

"Uh no, no, I think, I think my water just broke"

"Oh God, okay someone page Dr. Sloan and get an OB resident down here now!" Derek shouted as he looked at Addison who was starting to panic

"Slow deep breaths for me Addie…that's it, in and out….you're okay Addison, you're okay, we're gonna take care of you, Mark's on his way, just stay calm…" Derek told his ex wife…

…

8 hours later

"Can you believe it? I mean I still can't believe it….can you believe it Derek….I'm a dad…again" Mark said as he and Derek stood outside of the nursery staring at his and Addison's son, Noah James Montgomery-Sloan

"Yeah, I can't believe that you keep managing to get my ex wife pregnant" Derek smirked

"Did you hear what you just said: _ex_ wife"

"Haha that's very funny, that's exactly what I said to Addison when I found out she was pregnant with Emily"

"Yeah I know I remember, I was there, you were all 'I can't help it if you get pregnant by inappropriate men Addison, you're an adult'"

"So when do plan on making an honest woman out of Addison? Because we both know she's not the kind of woman who's comfortable just being the mother of someone's child, she expects and she deserves more than that, so when are you gonna marry her? Hopefully it's before you manage to get her pregnant again…look I love Emily and Noah, but please wait a while before you guys pop out Montgomery-Sloan baby number 3" Derek laughed

"I don't think Addison wants to marry me, in fact, I don't ever think she'd marry me, even if I did propose"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know Addison; this, what we have it's…we're Emily and Noah's parents that's all…we're just two friends who just so happen to have two kids together"

"Yeah and you also happen to be friends who have sex a lot, case in point: Noah"

"I'm serious man, Addie's wouldn't marry me…when she left for LA, she caught me fooling around with a couple nurses and Callie, plus…some stuff when down when she and I were back in New York, we said and did things that hurt each other…and we're still dealing with the aftermath of that, even now" Mark sighed; he knew Addison was still hurt about the things he'd said to her about the abortion, and to be honest, he was still hurt that she'd had the stupid abortion…if only she'd kept the baby, then maybe they'd have had a real chance to make a go of things…

….

"You've always had to steal the show Addie, even when we were kids; I mean I become a world class neurologist, you become a world class double board certified neonatal surgeon slash OBGYN who specializes in genetics…I have brain surgery, and you go into labor…how convenient don't you think?" Archer smirked as he walked into her room the next day; she lay in bed the next day holding her son

"Shut up" she replied rolling her eyes at him as she noticed Mark flirting with a young woman, whom she later found out was Lexie Grey, Meredith's younger sister…

"How you feelin' Addie?" Derek asked as he and Mark walked into the room some time later

"I'm feeling…as good as can be expected after giving birth to a 6 pound 14 ounce baby" she said smiling down at Noah

"Look at my little guy Derek, I mean who would've thought I'd be the first one of us to have kids?" Mark said proudly as he took the baby from Addison

"Can you believe Little Grey and…"

"Did you hear Derek was gonna propose to Meredith, how bout that?" Mark said interrupting Addison

"And I'm off to surgery" Derek said exiting the room, avoiding the awkward moment he would have to tell his ex wife that he was proposing to his girlfriend, leaving Addison to glare at Mark

"What?" Mark asked…

"I'm an ass" Mark said later as some sort of an apology to Addison for telling her that Derek was proposing to Meredith

"Such an ass" Addison replied

"I shouldn't have blurted"

"A little warning would have been nice"

"But you're okay?"

"You know it's strange, I, I expected this horrible feeling, this wave of sadness or something to just take over, but…people get divorced, they meet new people they remarry…I don't know, ya know maybe it's just…seeing Archer in that OR it just…changed my perspective, or something"

"But you sorta wished it'd been you first"

"Oh shut it"

"So are you gonna tell Derek about the…okay, wait, wait, we called Meredith the 12 year old, what do we call Lexie? A preschooler?"

"She's a woman"

"Oh Okay"

"And I'm gonna tell him…I'm working on it"

…..

Seattle Washington- 1 year later

"I adore you" Mark grinned at his beautiful redheaded ex as she stepped off of the elevator of Seattle Grace (Now Mercy West) Hospital

"I was in the middle of breakfast, getting ready to drop the kids off at daycare when you called" Addison said

"Which is why I love you even more…she got an MRI, the right's worse than the left… tell Em I'm sorry, I know how much she loves coming to visit whenever you have a case here" Mark said

"Which happens to be very often…a little too often if you ask me…I just need to say it once"

"Go ahead"

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa…" Addison said as she joked about Mark's long lost teenage pregnant daughter

"Okay that was 4 times, is it out of your system now?" he asked looking at her just as the two approached their friends

"I don't know…I mean it's still kind of weird though I mean Emily's almost 3, Noah's nearly 2 and you have an 18 year old daughter who's about to make you a grandfather

"Hey, did you get lost on the freeway? How are you?" Callie asked as she hugged Addison

"And were are the babies?" Bailey asked

"Home…" Addison replied

"I decided it wouldn't be a good idea for her to bring them this time, Sloane's got a little something going on with the baby" Mark said

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"We'll figure it out" Addison said putting an arm around Mark's shoulder

"We don't know yet, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, so I called the best damn neonatal surgeon in the country to find out" Mark said proudly

"Oh the perks of having Addison as your ex" Derek smirked causing Addison to roll her eyes and headed for her consult with Arizona

"Okay 50 bucks says that they sleep together while she's here" Callie said after Mark and Addison walked away

"Oh I want in on that bet" Bailey said

"Yeah count me in too" Derek said laughing…

…..

"As the legs continue to grow, the bands will cut off his circulation, if we wait, we risk severe damage to the left leg and possible loss of the right entirely, but if we operate, at 22 weeks, it's still risky" Addison told Mark and Sloane as she and Arizona gave them a consult

"But if you don't operate you're not gonna kill the baby, we can rehabilitate the remaining part of his leg after he's born and fit him with a prosthesis, it's entirely possible that he'll walk" Arizona told them

"Oh my God" Sloane said

"Don't worry, you've got options here, if we operate, Dr. Montgomery can remove the bands and he'll be just fine or we can wait a few weeks until he's bigger, stronger, and we know the surgery's less risky" Mark said reassuringly

"Well, which one of you did he sleep with?" Sloane asked looking between Addison and Arizona

"Oh not me" Arizona said quickly after a brief silence fell over the room

"You told her?" Addison said looking at Mark with a raised eyebrow

"She's my kid we were bonding"

"That is not how you bond with children…ugh! Why I am not surprised, I mean with the crazy things you tell Noah and Emily…why I am not surprised"

"So you're sure that he didn't like knock you up and leave you with a child to raise on your own or something, you're not just like really pissed and trying to get revenge"

"No! it was a long time ago…the fact is that Mark, your father is a good guy and I think you're a good kid and I'm gonna do everything I can to help you with your baby"

"Okay, well, let's just get these things off his legs right now" Sloane said

"Okay I'll book an OR" Addison said quickly exiting the room…

"So let me see if I'm getting this straight: you told your teenage pregnant daughter that we used to sleep together, but you didn't tell her that we have children" Addison said as she headed down to the OR

"I was waiting for the right time to tell her" Mark said following her

"The right time? The right time, really? You felt it was the right time for you to tell her that we used to sleep together, but it wasn't the right time to tell her that she has siblings?" Addison scoffed

"Look, once the surgery's over I'll tell her…I'm sorry Addison, I'm still getting used to all of this here…I mean it was okay at first, being a dad, having 2 small children, but now, I've got an 18 year old who's pregnant" Mark replied

"And she's gonna be fine, so's the baby, but once the surgery is over, you need to tell her about Emily and Noah...she deserves to know her younger siblings...and please don't tell her anymore about us and our former sex life" Addison said as she stepped on to the elevator and headed to the OR to perform the surgery...

…

Los Angeles-1 week later

She hated herself at the moment. After all these years he was still like a bad drug…a drug she couldn't rid herself of. After he'd shut down Sloane's surgery in Seattle( a first in Addison Forbes Montgomery's career-another surgeon not assigned to the case shutting down HER OR...only Mark could do that), he came all the way to LA, asking Addison to perform the procedure…again. That was all she planned on doing. That was what she told herself that morning….and in the car on the way to the practice… and before she entered the exam room to check on Sloane. She was not going to have sex with Mark Sloan while he was in Los Angeles. But she did…have sex with him…on the floor…of her office. Whenever he came around she was no longer Addison Forbes Montgomery-responsible surgeon and mother; No, she became Red: the woman who couldn't get enough of Mark Sloan; it was like whenever he was around, it were as if she were some wild forest fire, and the only thing that could quench the flames was sex with Mark Sloan…

"I'm very good at accepting apologies Mark" Addison said as they stood in the exam room at Oceanside Wellness

"I apologized over the phone" Mark replied

"Fine I'll bring her to LA is not an apology"

"Wait, what is that?" Sloane asked pointing to the ultra sound

"That's just his shadow, that's the baby" Addison replied

"Well where's the ATM?" Sloane asked again

"AVM sweetheart, ATM is where you get money" Mark told her

"You're not gonna be able to see the AVM here, it's just a cluster of blood vessels" Addison told her

"That aren't supposed to be there and if you pop them I might die?" Sloane asked again, sounding more terrified

"Uh Sloane, it's just a tangled cluster of blood vessels underneath the baby, I'm going anywhere near them so I won't be...popping them"

"I'm gonna go in laprocscopically and very carefully cut one of the amniotic bands from around the baby's legs"

"And then he'll be able to walk?"

"And then he'll be perfect"

"Well that's what you said last time"

"Well that was my fault Sloane...I should've let her finish the surgery the first time"Mark said

"Now that is an apology"

"What is that? What is that thing right there? Is that something growing out of his head?" Sloane asked nervously

"That is a penis...Sloane you're gonna make yourself crazy trying to read the ultra sound...has her blood pressure always been this high?"Addison asked, turning to Mark

"Yeah, it's been going up...she's scared...So am I" Mark said looking down at Sloane, then back at Addison...

...

"What is your problem?" Addison asked Mark as she lead him into her office; she'd sent Pete in to help Sloane calm down by using acupuncture, which Mark proceeded to reject, but not without insulting him

"Me? What's the matter with you? You're as wound up as I've ever seen you!"

"I am not the one starting school yard fights with other doctors!"

"Your wound up Addie just admit it"

"Bizzy's a lesbian!"

"What?"

"My mother she's a lesbian which means The Captain wasn't a cheater, it was all a sham, which means my childhood, everything I believed about my dad, my mom, love, marriage, it's all turned on its head...so yeah I'm a little...wound up"

"Wow"

"Your turn"

"Lexie dumped me"

"Oh"

"I asked her to raise Sloane's baby with me...or you know, raise it with me and Sloane"

"Well she's a little young for that, don't you think?"

"Do not take her side"

"I'm sorry"

"...it sucks.."

"Yeah"

"your thing sucks too...Bizzy's a lesbian?"

"Thank you! When did we get so..."

"Old"

"I was going to say sad, when did we get so sad? Don't you wish we did heroine?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery?"

"No I mean, don't you wish we drugs? drank too much? shot something up our veins...but nothing that would make you ruin your life or kill you or make you have to go to meetings and say 'Hi I'm Addison, I'm an alcoholic, but just...You know Nae? she eats. she puts food on top of it and that...numbs the pain, delays the sad, I mean she puts food on top of it and she feels good...but I...I don't, I have green juice...I mean that's all I really like and green juice...I can't really put that on top of it, I wanna put something on top of it, but I don't have anything...Mark! What are you doing? I'm telling you how I feel!" Addison exclaimed as she turned and saw Mark closing her blinds and taking off his clothes.

"And I hear you: numb the pain, numb the sad, feel good, put something on top of it"

"Mark I said put something on top of it, not you on top of me!"

"My life is in ruins, it's a mess...I'm about to be a grandfather and I'm alone...I don't know a bunch of sure fire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one...now, do you want to feel better or don't you?" He said pulling off the remainder of his clothes(his boxers) as he stood naked in front of Addison...and just like that, she was hooked: they had sex...on the floor...in her office...and got caught...by Pete..._and Sam_...Damn Mark Sloan! Damn him and his mindblowing sex on the floor of her office...Damn him!

…

After their sex in her office, it was the usual routine: one of them would foolishly start planning a future together; this time it was Mark who talked about packing up and moving here to LA, asking Addison to take on the added responsibility of not only raising their 2 kids, but helping him raise Sloane Sloan's (a nickname Pete so cleverly gave her) baby with him...he was insane! which was why she told herself that the sex in her office was a one time thing…but somehow they still ended up on the couch in her living room in a hot and heavy make out session the night before he was supposed to head back to Seattle…damn Mark Sloan. Damn him and magic sex and _especially_ his magic penis…Damn him!

"Mmmm…Mark….oh God….you're gonna….Shit….have to…Oh God Mark, Mmmm….we can't…Jesus Mark…we can't do this again….we…Ohhh…already got…dammit….caught once before in my…mmmm…in my office by Sam and Pete…Oooh" Addison panted as Mark sat on her couch kissing and sucking the tender spot on her neck, his hands shifting between inside her panties and her breasts as she sat straddling his lap kissing him.

"Mmhmm…." Was all Mark could manage at the moment; his lips were attached to Addison's soft spot on her neck as his hands currently fumbled with her bra strap.

"We…mmmm….we're gonna….mmmm…wake the kids….Oooohhh" She said breathlessly

"Mmmm…we'll let's move this party upstairs then shall we?" he smirked, lifting them both off of the couch and headed towards Addison's bedroom…

"Oh God Mark…aaahhh…yes! Oh God…."

"Shh, not so loud Red, you're gonna wake the kids"

"I…oh God MARK! I can't help it…."

"Shit! Addison…God Red!"

"Mmmm….Mark….oh God…"

"Oh …shit Addison…that's it right there"

"FUCK! Ahh…Uhhh…Oooh GOD….I'm about to…Oh God Mark…..I'm almost…oooohhh GOD….Mmmaaarrrrkkkk"….

And with a few swift pumps he sent her over he edge, taking him with her as she climaxed, moaning his name followed by a few high pitched screams as she collapsed back onto the bed…

"What if Sloane changed her mind…what if there wasn't a baby, would you still want to move down here? join the practice? be with me? because you keep asking and you paint a pretty picture and I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough and I'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again…I might say yes. So I'm asking you not to ask again if its not about me…if you're just heart broken or in love with someone else or you just want me to help you with a baby that you may or may not be able to raise don't ask me, because I don't know anything, I don't know anything anymore accept I can't fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else that much I know that I can't do that again, so please if you're still in love with the Grey girl then go back to Seattle but if you're not, if you're serious and you want me then ask again" Addison asked as she and Mark lay in bed together later that night

"Im so sorry, I'm sorry Red"

"Yeah, me too" she said lying back on the bed sighing; she should've known: they just weren't meant to be…

….

1 year later

Addison Forbes Montgomery's life was hell at the moment: her mother and her lover were dead, things between her and Sam were shaky, and Naomi was still pissed at her about dating Sam. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did: all it took was a phone call from Seattle one afternoon…

"Hello?"

"Addie, it's Richard, we need you"

"What's going on?"

"Its Callie…she and Arizona were in a bad car crash"

"Oh my God is she? Is the baby?"

"She's got multiple traumas; we've had to pull people from every department"

"Oh My God…and the baby?"

"She's started having contractions…the OB couldn't stop them"

"Richard! What the hell? What kind of quack job OB do you have working for you now? How in the hell couldn't she top those damn contractions? If she doesn't get those contractions under control…that baby could…She's barely 6 months…"

"I know which is why we need you…Sloan needs you, he's freaking out…no one can calm him down"

"…Send a helicopter…and fast, and get someone to watch that fetal monitor like a hawk, I want someone's eyes glued to that monitor until I get there…get Karev…If he actually paid attention to what the hell I taught him he should be able to keep the baby stabilized…_do not_ let that baby die Richard…I mean it! My kids cannot lose their sister, not after everything they've been through" she said hanging up the phone just as Sam walked into her office

"Everything okay?"

"Uh no…My friend Callie, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, Ortho chic…the one who is a lesbian but she's having a baby by Mark which I find strangely odd…how the hell is it that that guy keeps getting all of these beautiful women pregnant? First he got you pregnant and now Callie…"

"Sam! focus!"

"Oh sorry…Callie right…yeah, yeah I remember her…what about her?"

"she uh, was in a terrible accident; she's got multiple traumas and she's started contracting"

"Oh Addie I'm so sorry…hat's not good…I mean she's only 6 months right?"

"Yeah which is why Richard called me… the OB couldn't stop the contractions fast enough…he's sending a helicopter right now…do you, do you think you can watch the kids for a week?"

"Sure, sure…look, I know things have been rough between us, but I'd do anything for you Addison" Sam said pulling her close for an embrace

"I know…she whispered softly"

"You'd better get going…I'll pick them up from daycare"

"Okay, and can you cancel my patients this week"

"I'm on it"

"And Sam?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you, you get that right? I do really love you, you make me so happy Sam, okay? I just… wanted you to know that…I'll call you later tonight if its not too late" she said as she headed out of the office…

Seattle-3 hours later

"He's benching me! I've been benched!" Dr. Lucy Feilds shouted as she and Alex Karev stood on the rooftop waiting for Addison to arrive

"She's the best there is! he wants the best for Torres"

"Yeah and that makes me look like a complete moron in front of my colleagues"

"They're not thinking about you! They're thinking about Torres! I'm sorry but suck it up!" Alex shouted just as the helicopter landed, and Addison emerged...

"What's her status?" Addison asked as she entered Callie's room, chart in hand

"She's in SVT, I gave her adeninzie and some doltiasam but..."Dr. April Kepner said to

Addison

"Go. take a break, I got it" Addison replied as April quickly exited the room

"Dr. Montgomery, there's a chance the baby could survive if we deliver by C-Section while Callie is stable"Lucy said as she aproached Addison

"No there's not because not only did you fail to stop her contractions, you didn't give the baby steroids to mature her lungs so you can go too...Go!" Addison snapped at her before turning her attention fully to Callie

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry...don't you worry, we got this, the attendings, we're all gonna meet and we're gonna come up with a plan...I promise you, we're gonna make a plan and figure out what to do, it's gonna be alright...you're gonna be okay" she told Callie...

It was a long hard surgery, but the attendings were successfully able to go in and do everyhing necessary to save Callie and baby Sofia. A few days after the surgery, Addison saw the Mark hadn't left the baby's side.

"Hey, she's gonna be okay Mark, Callie and the baby, they're gonna be okay" She said patting his back

"Red..." he said his eyes full of tears as he tried to kiss her, this time, she finally had the courage to say no

"Mark, I can't...I'm in love with Sam"

He chuckled at her slightly, but stopped once he saw she was serious

"You, you and Sam?"

She nodded

"Like together?"

She nodded again

"Like together as in sex, he's your boyfriend together?"

She nodded once more, slightly laughing

"Wow...how's Nae taking the news?"

"Not so well, she tries but..."

"She hates your guts?"

"Ah! Hey! I seemed to remember you being in my postition once before and Derek got over it"

"Yeah but that was different"

"Oh really? how so?"

When Mark couldn't come up with anything she laughed

"See? no difference...think she'll come around?"

"Maybe, just give her a while...so you and Sam?"

"Yes, me and Sam! why is that so hard to believe?"

"Wow...I mean you're pretty badass Red"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you have single handedly managed to make 3 men break the man code"

"The man code?"

"Yeah, friends don't date friend's exes"

Addison laughed again

"There's a man code? Friends don't let friends date each other's exes?"

"Or their best friends wives, or the mother of their friend's children"

Addison laughed hysterically

"Oh wow, I guess I am a badass huh? I have single handedly had Columbia's 3 hottest men: I married, Derek, I had kids by you, and Now I'm dating Sam"

"Bennett doesn't count; he was a nerd when we were in med school...he was the geek who wanted the hot girl"

"Well he got her in the end didn't he?"

"Yeah and it only took 2 assholes to mess over her first...face it Addison, if Derek and I hadn't screwed you over, Sam would've never gotten a chance"

"He had a chance back in med school"

"Excuse me what? Are you saying Sam asked you out?"

"Yes. before Derek"

"Ahh, but you turned him down"

"because of Naomi"

"Naomi?"

"Yeah, she had this crazy crush on him...it was more like a stalker, but it was...sweet"

"Wow...so you were the bigger person and let Nae ride off into the sunset with Sam...You know you're crazy right?"

Addison laughed again

"She was my best friend!"

"Yeah but...you two always did have a strange friendship"

"Oh shut it!" she said smacking him across the arm before a comfortable silence fell over them as he placed an arm around her

"It was scary in there" Addison said after a few moments

"What?"

"It was scary in there, in the OR and I've never been scared in an OR...all I kept thinking about what was 'what if she dies?' 'what if Callie dies?'...it could've been me you know? I could've been the one on that table...it could've been Emily or Noah in danger like that"

"Oh Addison, but it wasn't"

"I know it's just, I sorta feel close to Sofia you know? she's my kid's baby sister...I was responsible for her life...if she had died in surgery, then, then that would've been on me...you would've hated me...again" she said crying slightly

"Addison, I don't hate you"

"But a part of you does...for not keepiing the first baby, for running away to LA, for, for not giving us a real shot...for breaking our 60 day no sex pact"

This time it was Mark's turn to laugh

"You knew that I knew?"

"Mark, I knew you didn't lose the bet; you're not a person who likes to lose...it would've killed you, but, I think you could've stuck it out, I honestly do"

"...Did it have to be Karev though?" Mark asked again laughing...

"I couldn't help it!"

"You missed Big Sloan didn't you?"

Addison gave him a coy smile

"So I've gotta ask: it is good? the sex between you and Sam?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Oh come on Addie! you used to tell me about you and Derek!"

"No! I'm not telling you and me and Sam's sex life"

"It must be bad"

"It is not bad! In fact: its spectacular"

"Oh yeah? prove it: gimmie one fact"

"No"

"You really like him don't you? Pretending that the sex is great when it really isn't"

"The sex between Sam and I is mindblowingly good okay"

"So one fact shouldn't kill you...if the sex is 'mindblowingly good'"

"Oh my God! I know exactly what this is about: you just want to satisfy your ego! yeah, you never asked about my sex with Kevin, but because it's Sam and he's your friend...you're dying to know if I think sex with him is better than sex with you"

"So what if I do! I gotta know Addie, I'm dying here...since obviously sex between you and I is obviously over...come on I'm begging, one fact"

"Alright, you asked for it" she said as she stood to walk away, then turned around, got close to him, close enough to him so that her skin was dangerously close to his, close enough that he could feel her breathing on his neck, close enough where he could smell her perfume(Chanel No.5) which she wore purposely, still knowing it turned him on. she whispered in his ear in her most seductive voice yet "well...he's big, _very big_, bigger than you..._and Derek_..._and_...his does this _amazing_ thing with his tounge, drives me insane...and he's got _very_ big hands and he _knows_ what to do with them" she said pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before walking away laughing

"Oh you are so evil! Damn you Addison Montgomery! Damn you!" Mark said struggling to breathe and calm his slight erectioin; the redhead could still turn him on after all these years..damn her...damn her and her red hair, the strange way she could make Chanel No. 5 such a turn on and her amazing sex skill...Damn Addison Forbes Montgomery...damn Red

"Anytime Mark, anytime" she smirked as she proudly walked away grinning. Yes she was definately proud of herself: her addiction to Mark Sloan was over-point for team Montgomery, but Mark _did_ fill her with lots and lots of sexual tension, that she released on Sam when she returned to LA...over, and over, and over, and over again...

...

Seattle Washington-Present day

Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery stood at the nurses station of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital signing off on some final paper work before returning home to Los Angles when she was approached by the current chief of surgery, Dr. Owen Hunt

"Dr. Montgomery, I think these two adorable children belong to you" He said approaching her with two small children in tow

"What are you guys doing out of day care?" she asked her 2 children, Emily, age 5 and Noah age 4

"Daddy came and gotted us" Emily said

"Yeah, he said we were gonna go play at the park, but he got a page from the ER, he told us to wait in the conference room, but Emily started being mean" Noah replied

"What? I did not! Noah was mean to me first!"

"I was not"

"You were too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"I walked past the conference room and they were fighting" Owen said over the children's squabble

"How do you think I feel? This is an everyday thing for me" Addison replied as Owen shook his head

"Good luck breaking it up...they're pretty violent those 2" He said walking away chuckling to himself

"You guys...hello? Am I not standing here or something" Addison said to her two children who continued arguing

"HEY!" She shouted, causing them both to jump, then turn and look at her

"Sorry Mom" they said unanimously

"Thank you...now what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, it's the Montgomery curse, that's what happened, you and Archer cursed our kids with your vicious fighting cycle" Mark said as he approached his beautiful ex at the nurses' counter

"Daddy!" the children exclaimed

"Were you guys giving your mother a hard time...again?"

"Owen found them fighting in the conference room"

"Oh..."

"Oh...yeah you left them alone Mark? Really?"

"I had a page down in the ER Addison"

"Well I was in surgery"

"Are you guys fighting?"

"Again?"

"No, we're not fighting...we're just"

"Having a friendly grown up discussion"

"Doesn't sound friendly to me"

"Yeah me either"

"We are definitely not fighting...now if you two are done trying to decide whether or not your father and I were arguing, can we please go have dinner please, because mommy is starving"

...

"I still think about it sometimes...my abortion" Addison said quietly as she curled up onto the sofa next to Mark in his apartment that evening as their children slept in the next room(they ended up missing their flight, but booked another set to leave early the next morning); although the two decided that them being a couple wasn't a great idea, they remained close friends(she still had him wrapped around her finger, even after all these years)

"You do?"

"Yeah...she'd be 6 this year, a year younger than Emily...Ella"

"Ella? how can you be so sure Addison?"

"A mother knows things...didn't I tell you Emily was a girl, long before the ultra sound proved it?"

"Yeah well that doesn't count, babies are your specialty"

"I could tell Emily was gonna be a girl looking at the ultra sound pictures from 6 weeks...and it is vritually impossible to tell the sex of a baby before 15 weeks, even if you are the best"

"...So Ella huh?"

"Ella, that would've been her name, she'd be in the first grade this year, she'd have the same gap in between her teeth as me...Ella Grace..."

"You think you and Sam will ever have kids?"

"I don't know...we're on the fence about it; he has Maya and Olivia, and I have our 2...it's still up for discussion"

"Does he make you happy?"

"I'm happy with him Mark"

"Does Lexie make you happy?"

"I'm happy with her"

The two would sit in a comfortable, yet awkward silence until they fell asleep in each others arms just as they had when they were in New York long before the affair. Both would dream of that one decision and the aftermath it still carried, still 6 years later. They both dreamed of Ella, and a life in a world that would never be…

...


End file.
